A Certain Shinigami
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: I was always left out in everything that was done. Be it sports, doing projects or even playing around with friends. In the first place, I don't have anyone I could call a friend. Everyone looked at me with those eyes like as if I was a monster, someone different from them. I'm twenty now but still alone; living in a small apartment isolated from all the other places. OOC. OC. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Isolated

**A/N: My first proper series of the pairing: Chikane x Himeko. I just had an idea to write about this and decided to make it a series. **

**So... Just a warning but Chikane won't really have the personality she had in the anime or manga. Himeko will still have hers though. Well, it's because this is partly pychological. Haha. **

**ENJOY the first SHORT chapter.  
**

**Sorry for mistakes, I didn't proof-read this. [I'm lazy to do so now a days. I'll do it when I have time and feel like it.]  
**

**A Certain Shinigami**

A Shinigami, that's what everyone in this town, calls me.

Why?

That's because the people around me always ends up dying.

It was as if I was the one taking their lives, their souls, and sending them to "god" who had sent me down here for that duty. However, I of course, do not have any memories of such things. Be it meeting "god" or taking people's lives with my own two hands.

But… I didn't know that it was all covered up. That I wasn't meant to know the truth until the day I turned twenty.

And now, it's been a year since I've regained all the memories that were sealed up every time I finished a job. Now, I know the truth. I'm a real Shinigami; one that had been sent from above to collect the souls of those who were dying, from this world. All the people that I been in contact with, were all people who didn't have long to live. I've done about a 100 jobs since I was sent here when I was 10 it seems. And my aim is to get 10000 jobs done before I return back to where "god" is, to where I belong.

All the sufferings I had been through felt like nothing the moment I realized who I really was. Because it made me relieved that I was really a Shinigami and not a human who was cursed. I was glad that I wasn't a human and that is the real reason why I was isolated. It wasn't because I was a human, and I was different from the others. Somewhere in my heart, I felt superior to the humans who had been mocking me and that calmed me down.

*BAM!* something or someone had bumped hard into me. I didn't lose my balance or fell, but I felt the pain. On the other hand, I heard the other person falling hard onto the cement floor. I opened my eyes slowly after the pain subsided and turned my gaze to the person who had fallen. "Need a hand?" I stretched my hand out.

"S-sorry!" an orange-brown haired girl who wore spectacles apologized as she got up on her own, ignoring the hand that I had just put out for her. _Tch! What a strange girl. Accepting my hand was the best way to get up yet she didn't take it and got up slowly on her own. Does she think that she can do everything on her own? _"Er…Excuse me?" her face was so near to mine that I jumped back, literally, a meter away from her.

"W-what? You need not place your face so near! Don't you have some manners?" for some reason, my heart was racing. I could tell that it wasn't because of her suddenly appearing in front of me. It was because of her direct and innocent gaze blending into mine. _What the hell is this? I will never fall for someone like her. So insensitive and acting all innocent. _

"Sorry! It's because you weren't responding to me." She bowed continuously until I stopped her by placing my hand in front of her.

"Whatever. Just be careful the next time. And what is it that you needed to tell me? You've already apologized haven't you?"

"T-that's… Sorry, but I bumped into you because my friends were forcing me to finish the punishment game that I had. So they pushed me here... to you… so that I could… er… erm…" she was smooth at the start but she gradually started to stutter that it irritated me.

"What is it? Just hurry up and spit it out!" I shouted at her and caused her to flinch a little. To be honest, I felt pity for her but pitying her will do me no good. After all, no one has ever treated me normally. And this girl doesn't look familiar at all. If she had just moved to this town not long ago, then it wouldn't be strange that she doesn't know about me. I mean, if she knew about me, that's no way she would come near me even if it kills her.

"…C-could… y-you… d-do… m-me… a… favor… by… k-k-k-k-k-k…"

"HUH? I can't understand you at all. Please, hurry up, I don't have all day!" I was at my limit. _Ugh! If you're going to say "kiss" then hurry up! Why take so long for just that one word!_

"…I'm sorry. Please forget it!" she apologized again and this time, she turned around and ran towards a hiding group of girls at a corner. _Tch! If you don't have the courage to do it, then don't come here in the first place; wasting my time and all, even though you're just the same as all the people in this town._

* * *

"…What a strange day it was today." I threw my bag on the couch and dropped myself on the couch hard. I faced the ceiling and the image of that girl suddenly came popping up. "What the hell is wrong with me, seriously." I covered my face with my right hand and closed my eyes, falling into deep slumber.

I woke up at dinner and was about to change into another set of clothes before I left for dinner outside when the door bell rang. "Ugh…Who is it? Or rather, who can it be?" I lived in an apartment that I rented from an old lady who was "kind" enough to rent me a place to live. Well, it wasn't a really good and proper apartment though. On the outside, the place looks like a haunted house. And on the inside, if I didn't do some changes, it would look like a beggar's home. All the things I had were all picked up from the garbage dump that was just behind this apartment. I did some adjustments to them, so that they looked decent enough for a "human" to own. "Who is it?" I finally reached the door, even though the distance to it was really short, and peeked into the door's hole. My eyes widened at the very shocking image of a girl. It was the same girl I had bumped into earlier.

_What is she doing here! Has she come because of the punishment game she had again? Did she come to harass me or something? It must be those friends of her who told her where my home is! Damn it! Damn it!_

"Erm… excuse me? I know that it is rude of me to come at dinner time but can you let me in? I've brought some things with me and I think that it maybe of some use to you. Since I don't need them and I didn't really want to throw them away… So I thought of giving it to someone. And then-"

"Go away!" I cut her off before she could finish what she had wanted to say. "I don't need any pity! And bring those things that you've brought along away! I don't want to see them when I step out of this house!"

"Wait, please listen to me!"

"I said go away!" I slammed my fist hard on the door, hoping to scare her away. I could hear her gasps from shock but I didn't hear any foot steps that suggested she was going away.

"Wait, please!" she begged again. _Why? Why are you so persistent? I don't need anyone's pity! _

"If you are only here to mock me, please leave this instant, I've no need for another person's help or pity." I was about to leave for my room when the door suddenly clicked open. The lock was somehow unlocked from the outside. "What the- You- You couldn't have gotten a key from that old lady could you?" I immediately pressed my body against the door, trying to put pressure on the door, hoping that she wouldn't have the strength to push it open.

"I did." Her honesty made me waver and the pressure that I had placed on the door decreased for a moment. She used the opportunity to push it open, causing me to fall to the ground in shock.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you enjoy this? Remember, if you like it, REVIEW about it. Because if you don't, how am I to read your mind about how you feel? I'm not a mind reader you know. I'm just a normal human.**

**THEREFORE, READ AND REVIEW. **

**I repeat, READ AND REVIEW.  
**

**Thank you. And good night, *yawn* I'm sleepy.  
**

_**From your crazy writer,  
**_

_**Mugen no Koi  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter will be a little short. *Bows* I've been really busy as this year is when my final year's examination is really important, so I don't really have time to write stories. I promise that the next will be much, much longer and interesting! Just endure with it this time around. **

**Have fun reading then!**

A Certain Shinigami

Chapter 2

"…Just give up already. I won't leave you alone now that I know about you and the situation that you're in."

"Why? Leave me alone." Chikane held her head with her hands as she leaned back on the couch she was sitting on. "Everyone avoids me after knowing about me and my "powers". You're probably just here to mock me. So, just get lost already!" the stressed out girl suddenly shouted.

"No matter what you do to chase me away, I won't leave you alone." A firm tone was used. "I'll definitely make the people in this town understand you. Definitely." The orange-brown [ just brown from now on] haired girl proclaimed. "I'm Himeko. Kurusugawa Himeko, please remember my name as I'll be in your care from now on whether you like it or not."

"You sure are pushy," Chikane's expression started to soften and relax. "Fine. I shall give you one chance to prove that you're truthful to me. Any mistakes or doubts that I may have about you and you're to get out of my face." Harsh words still came out despite Chikane feeling a little relaxed now. This showed how much she didn't trust people. Be it the town's people or others.

What about her parents? Of course she didn't have any; she's a Shinigami after all.

With no one to care about her, no one to comfort her when she's hurt, she's such a pitiful girl. But she hates being pitied; especially, when it made her feel inferior to others when she was already suffering enough from all the bullies and discrimination.

Thoughts like, "Why me?" "Is it not enough?" "When will this stop?" "Will anyone ever find me in this desolated place?" filled her mind everyday.

"Are you feeling okay?" a hand was being waved in front of her face and the other's face was just inches away from hers. She was startled and jumped up from her seat, bumping hard into the brunette's chin. "I'm sorry!" Chikane panicked as she frantically ran off to the kitchen to get some ice to cool the wound down.

"Ah…I'm fine… I'll do it myself." The brunette took the towel wrapped in ice from Chikane and held it to her wound. "I…"

"Huh?" Chikane thought she heard the brunette say something.

"I… wasn't forced or anything if that is what you were thinking."

"Huh?"

"I came here on my own will. Simply to say, I was curious about you. Curious about a person who actually could and decided to ignore all the ridiculous comments made by the people in town."

"Why?" Chikane looked down to the floor. Her hands starting to tremble as the past of her sufferings started to flash, one by one, in front of her eyes. The brunette slowly neared the azure girl. "Don't touch me. Or you'll definitely regret it. And make sure you don't get too close to me. I'm a grim reaper and I'll bring death to anyone who tries to come close to me. It is regardless of my will."

"… I won't be affected by it. I'm 100% certain of it. However, I can't tell you the reason yet." The azure who heard those words was utterly shocked by them. Her head shot up immediately, her eyes stared daggers at the brunette, trying to force an answer out of her. "… Sorry. I really can't yet."

"I see. Then leave this instant. I have no business with someone who seems suspicious." Chikane rose from her seat, walked over to her door, opened it and gestured for the brunette to leave.

The brunette could only abide by her and left silently. The sound of footsteps slowly faded.

Chikane sighed, relieved, her back against the door. "How could I ever believe someone when the circumstances don't seem to be supporting them?" she tightened her hands beside her, clenching them into fists, "But, I why do I feel that I can trust her?" the image of the brunette appeared in front of her eyes and refused to leave her vision despite everything she'd tried to do to get rid of it.

"… As I thought, she won't believe me unless I tell her everything about myself; the truth." Himeko stood at a distance from Chikane's house, looking over her shoulder in the direction the house, "…I'm sorry." Once again, she apologized. Ever since she first met her, she had been apologizing non stop for everything she did. "If only I came to you earlier, you wouldn't have stopped trusting anyone." Tears threatened to fall but she held it back. "Please…Wait for me."

With that last sentence, Himeko left for her home. Even as it started to drizzle, then rain heavily, she didn't lift her head up once to look out for where's she was heading. Her heart was thinking of what she could do to make that girl, precious to her, believe her; trust her. All eyes turned to her but she ignored all that attention. She was drowned in her thoughts. It was even a mystery how she survived without looking while she crossed the roads on her way home. Of course, she has a secret she hasn't told Chikane yet, and it has a relation to Chikane's powers of death not affecting her and her being safe despite not paying attention to the roads.

All the pieces will fit, soon, but not yet.

**A/N: So, remember to review again! Thank you for your support!**

**Mugen no koi**


	3. Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings

**A/N: Ta-da! A much longer chapter than before! **

**As suggest from SapphoSensei, I've also added much more description to my story and well, I hope it ended up well. **

**Remember to Read & Review, *winks***

**Other than that, please ENJOY!**

* * *

**A Certain Shinigami**

**Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings**

"_Crash!"_ the sound of dishes breaking echoed throughout the house. And because of the rain, it was even louder, distinct.

"Damn it!" Chikane bend down, collected the broken pieces one by one, with her bare hands. Her mind was still somewhere else. "It's really bothersome! Why did someone like her have to appear all of a sudden?!" she discarded the broken pieces in the bin before she continued to finish washing up the remaining dishes as she complained to herself.

When Chikane was about to go to bed, she took a glance at her door. What was she expecting? The kind girl to visit her once again? Maybe she was wrong that she would be fine alone. Maybe she was wrong that she could live through life alone without any support.

"AHH!" she started scratching her head, frustrated. "I should just ignore her even if she's really coming again tomorrow!"

* * *

'_Drip. Drip.' _Water continued to leak through the broken pipe. The stench of blood was making Chikane sick. As she rose from where she was sitting, she staggered her way to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet bowl, ready for the worst.

She hated blood. She really hated it to the max. Especially the smell it gave out; the rusty metal-like smell. It was overwhelming every single time she was on a job to collect the souls of the poor humans whose life spans was reaching the end. All of them died from different causes. Be it by an accident, a suicide act, a murder case even.

She tried, at first, to help them escape their fate. But, it had never gone well. Not even once. Ever since, I've given up. Because of her failures, she decided that she shouldn't try to help them oppose god. After all, even she, one who's not even a human, was unable to escape from god. She had also suffered despite the kindness she gave others. No, maybe it was only her who thought that she was being kind. Maybe… she should have been cold to them all along. Then, she probably would not have these painful feelings now, or even having to live in despair.

"Himeko…" Why? Why was she still thinking about her? It's already been a month or so since her first and last visit. Was she really getting weak? Who knows? Maybe she was really getting weak?

Apparently, no matter what she did, as long as she felt some kind of pain or loneliness, Himeko would always start appearing in her mind. Her presence was like an angel's; one totally the opposite from Chikane. She was so bright despite her shortcomings. She was like the sun; the sun of the world. It may be a little exaggerated for her to say so, but somehow it fits her.

'_Tap, tap.'_ The sounds of footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts and she tried getting up from where she was sitting but failed terribly, falling back down with a loud thud. The soft footsteps suddenly got louder and finally stopped after a few seconds. She felt trouble coming. No doubt that she was right. If the footsteps were that loud, the person definitely went into that room and saw that scene. 'AHHH!' she was right indeed; a scream came from the direction she was expecting it to come from.

Then, the footsteps started again, this time coming closer to her._ 'Damn!' _she cursed as she was sure that the person was heading her way; to the bathroom. "M-m-m-murder!" There, the stuttering voice came. She sighed deeply. She wasn't the one to who had killed the person. The person was already dead when she arrived and she was only here to collect his soul and send him up to heaven, to god.

"Shut up, kid." She glared daggers at the poor child before she stood up and walked over to the child. "If you shout again, I'll kill you." She feigned the murder act and the child fainted from shock. "How troublesome. And it's odd that I've been making these mistakes too often this past month. It's the fifth time that someone spotted me." Chikane placed her hand on the child's head and chanted an incantation. A bright flash of light came and enveloped the whole bathroom for a second before residing. "It should be fine now." Chikane carried the child to the couch in the living room and gently laid her down before heading to the exit.

Just as she was about to open the door, a voice came, "If you're care so much for her, then why don't you adopt her? Just taking care of her is fine too." The owner of the voice revealed herself, "That girl doesn't have any other relatives."

Chikane squinted her eyes at the presence of the other person. "Shut up Makoto. Why are you here on earth? Weren't you promoted?"

The auburn hair girl folded her arms and replied calmly, "I got demoted. Well, so I guess we're going to be partners again?"

Chikane ignored the girl's answer as she put on her shoes. "Move aside, I've no time for someone like you." She rose from the door step, pushed the auburn hair girl to one side before walking out the currently still open door.

"Hmm… You're not honest as usual." the girl followed after Chikane after closing the door behind her. "Say, you're still alone aren't you?" the girl's insensitivity was getting on Chikane's nerves. "With that attitude, it's no wonder." The girl placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes and enjoying the wind in the process.

Chikane clenched her fists that were dangling beside her sides tightly, ready to strike the auburn girl at any moment. "If you don't shut your trap, I'm going to kill you."

"Hahaha. Don't joke. You can't kill me and you know it." the girl wasn't even bothered by Chikane's threatening at all. "Don't be so cold to me, we're partners, right?"

Chikane was finally at her limits; she stopped walking, turned 360 degrees and shouted, "Don't give me shit! You were the one who betrayed me 5 years ago!" her eye brows were furrowed and veins could be seen popping out from where she was clenching fists.

"Calm down," the auburn hair girl gestured, waving her hands in an up and down motion in front of Chikane to calm her down. "That isn't really my fault you know?" When another sentence left her mouth, she had added oils to the already burning flames. "Ah, damn it. I'll leave for today." The girl quickly turned around and escaped when she felt a killing intent; leaving Chikane behind, still filled with anger.

"My fault?" Chikane looked down to her feet and smashed her right fist to the nearest wall hard; so hard that it started bleeding.

It was indeed impossible for a Shinigami to kill another. Not only that, a Shinigami could never commit suicide or die though they could still hurt themselves to a certain extent. However, humans aren't able to hurt them physically.

Like what the auburn hair girl had said, 'it's impossible' to kill her. "What nonsense it this? First you betray me and got promoted. Now you come back and claim to be my partner?" with the still bleeding hand, Chikane brought it up to her face and covered her face with it.

* * *

After much debating with herself, Chikane decided to return to the child's house and bring her back to her own house. "Ugh… What a heavy child." She complained as she carried the child on her back, walking step by step towards her house that's still a few hundred meters away. "… Why… must… I … do… this?!" she finally snapped and she had woke the child up.

"Mmmm…" the little girl rubbed her sleepily with one hand, the other was on Chikane's shoulder, balancing herself.

"So you finally woke up huh?" Chikane said in an annoyed yet gentle tone. The girl jerked back a little from hearing the familiar voice. She almost fell from jerking too far backwards. "I won't blame you if you hate me cause I don't really care about how you feel towards me."

"…Why didn't you kill me? If you did, you wouldn't have to do something troublesome like this."

"Damn it," Chikane started to whisper, "Seems like I was right; my powers didn't work on you." She shifted the little girl on her back to the best fit position as the little child was about to fall off. "Guess returning and bringing you back was a right choice."

"…Are you lonely, _Onee-chan_?" the little child went out of topic suddenly.

"…Why… would you say so?" Chikane hesitated for a second.

"You look lonely to me, from the back." The child's reply was honest.

"All children are pure, huh? Seems like there's no mistake in saying so." Chikane giggled to herself, her mood brightening a little. "Hey, do you want to live with me? If you don't mind that is." Chikane tried inviting the little girl.

The little girl fidgeted nervously at the back, "…_Onee-chan_ doesn't mind taking care of a little kid like me?" she sounded so innocent. "I mean I'm just 9 and there's still lots of growing that needs to be done before I can work to feed myself." _Wow! _Chikane thought to herself. _9 years old and mature._

"You worry too much. I should be the one to be nervous about your reply." Chikane gave an awkward smile despite having no one to see that smile as the child was on her back.

"Why? _Onee-chan's_ kind enough to bring me to her home." The child patted Chikane's broad back. "Umi is sorry for calling _onee-chan_ a murderer."

Chikane stopped walking when she heard the apology; her gaze was directed to the floor; her heart beating rapidly. "No, I'm sorry that you have to see that scene. If only I cleared up the mess." She sounded really guilty. _When was the last time I felt like this? _ She thought to herself. _It feels warm to have another person beside me. _Tears were welling up in her eyes and the once _cold-hearted_ side of her started to soften. "So your name is Umi huh? Are you currently going to school or something?" Chikane started walking again; they were already at the bottom of the stairs leading to her home.

"Yea, Umi's name is Umi and I'm not going to school because Father said he didn't have enough money to spare me." Umi said in a cheerful tone, dispelling the gloomy atmosphere from before. "But Umi is fine with not going to school. Umi can learn things on her own!" she continued, pumping her fists in the air.

Chikane giggled again. _She's really cute. _"Hey… Umi… have you… heard of the Shinigami in this town?" Chikane couldn't help but reach the conclusion that Umi would leave her if she knew the truth. Therefore, she tried to initiate the question to find out if Umi knew about her. "The Shinigami who brings death to anyone gets close to her." Her expression turned extremely sad when she brought herself to talk about herself.

The little child contemplated for a minute, "Mmm…" her index finger at her chin. "Yes, but I think that everyone has misunderstood her. She doesn't seem like a bad person. Everyone say that she is, but from what I heard, I can conclude that she's just been misunderstood by others." The little child was really impressive. She gave a really detailed and intelligent answer; one that would be unexpected from a nine year-old child.

"Why… do you say so?" Chikane couldn't help but ask more questions as she stopped her tracks once again; this time just a few steps away from her door. "I mean, if everyone speaks badly about her, why don't you just agree with them? Why bother thinking so deeply into it?" Chikane could feel her heart ache slightly as she spoke.

"_Onee-chan_ you're weird. Why do you want to know about how I feel about the Shinigami so much?" the little girl was right. "Unless… you're the Shinigami?" Chikane literally jumped little from the shock of hearing her say so.

"…No…"

"Suspicious…" The little girl took a little peek at Chikane's expression from the back by peering by the side of Chikane's face. "Come on~~~ Tell me the truth. I won't laugh or despise you. I just want to know~~" the little girl dragged her words playfully, an evil grin was plastering her face. _This little girl! She's definitely teasing me! _

"…Uh… No… I'm really not her. I'm just a secret fan of hers." Chikane anxiously tried to hide her identity. _It's bad in a way or two if she finds out now. _

"HmmMmmmm…" the little girl gave Chikane's face a poke with her index finger. "I don't believe you." _She's sharp alright! As expected from a genius nine year old!_

"Ugh… Fine. Fine. I give up." Chikane put one hand up in the air, the other still holding on tightly to the little girl so that she wouldn't fall. "Let's hurry and get in the house first! It's really cold out here. I don't want you to be getting a cold." Chikane tried sneaking her way out.

"…Okay." Umi pouted a little as she unwillingly agreed with Chikane's suggestion.

'_Click!' _Chikane unlocked her door with her key and opened the slightly, slipping through it with the little child agilely before closing it behind her quickly. "Get down and go to the bathroom. I'll be there after I get you a towel and some make-do clothes for the day." Chikane ordered the little child as she bends down to let her down from her back.

The 9 year-old child did as she was told but stopped at her tracks to say something before heading to bathroom, "_Onee-chan, _I won't be like the others. I promise." It was shocking for someone so young to actually say something an adult would.

_What the hell did she mean by that? Won't be like the others? _"Rubbish, if you really knew the truth, there's no way you would be the same anymore." _I don't and won't believe in anyone. Not even in a little child like her. _

"_Onee-chan!_ Hurry up! It's really cold by without my clothes!" What a mysterious child she is; so demanding yet mature.

"Ugh… Can't she just get in the bath first?" Chikane rolled her eyes before rising from where she was to get a towel and some make-do clothes for the little girl. "Here you are." Chikane walked in the bathroom and handed the currently naked girl her clothes. She was still dry and smelly. "What the- Didn't you finish bathing already?" Chikane was obviously irritated.

"No, of course I didn't! I was waiting for you!" the nine year-old folded her arms to her chest and pouted.

"Huh? Who asked for you to do such a thing? Now hurry and get in the bath!" Pushing the child towards the big bathtub, Chikane's expression was really scary.

"But- I want to get in with you!" the little child struggled from Chikane's grip. "If you don't enter the bath with me, I won't listen to you!" _Mature? Maybe I was wrong! She's a child after all!_

Chikane gave her face a smack with her palm. "Shut up and get in!" it was obvious that she's at her limit and she wouldn't tolerate anymore nonsense from the child.

Umi still struggled as she placed her hands on the edge of the bathtub, opposing Chikane's push. "… I… won't… lose…!" the two continued to have a battle of strength until Umi was finally at her limits and she lost her grip on the edge of the bathtub, causing her to fall into the empty bathtub painfully. "Ouch!" a bump was definitely going to form on her head later.

"That's what you get for opposing me! Now, hurry up and get a bath, you stink!" Chikane rose from her position and turned back, ready to leave the bathroom.

Umi was still not satisfied and so she pulled Chikane by her sleeves and made her fall backwards, into the bathtub. "Ouch! What the hell are you doing you little brat!" she rubbed her bum and head.

"I told you that I won't lose." Umi gave a smirk. "Take a bath with me!" she insisted again.

"…Why are you so persistent!" the azure girl shouted furiously. "It's just a bath right? Take it alone!" It was only until the little girl stayed so silent that she felt something was wrong. "*Sigh* What's wrong?" she tried asking.

"I never got a chance to take a bath with mother before… so I thought I wanted to do so with you." _Huh? She never got the chance to do it with her mother, so she wants to do it with me? There's no link to it at all!_

"Hey! Stop fooling around! I was kind enough to bring you home but if you're going to be like this, I'm going to have you out of this house!" Chikane felt her blood boiling inside her. Why was she so irritated? "Damn it. First that woman comes to visit me. Then her, now you?" _What the hell is going on, seriously? _"I've had enough! Stop messing my life up!" she shouted so loudly at the girl that the girl flinched.

"S-sorry. I just thought that… _onee-chan_ looks lonely and… I thought that she feels the same way I do…" the girl fidgeted with her fingers as she looked down to her feet. "That she might have wanted someone to be with her… or something like that…"

The girl was right, on the dot. Chikane indeed was lying to herself all along by living alone in an isolated place. She had been forcing herself to accept the situation of her being a nuisance in others life; someone who would never get to live a life like the others, especially the humans.

"…Forget it… Just hurry up and take a bath already. I'll be here with you. So get on with it." Chikane found that continuing the argument would be stupid of her, therefore decided to just end it. She rose from the bathtub and stepped out of it to the nearest wall and sat down with her back against it. She hugged her knees to her chest as she watched the little girl take her bath. "I've really brought some incredible trouble to myself." She muttered to herself, her eyes still watching the movements of the nine year-old child.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please give me some comments! **

**Hopefully, it wasn't too long winded O_O *scratches my head* with a sheepish smile.**

_From the lack of confidence writer_

_Mugen no Koi_


	4. Chapter 4: Problem Arises

**A/N: Yea! The one week holidays are here so… I present to you another chapter of this series! And I'll be continuing my other series too during the holidays. Busy, busy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Onee-chan, _wake up please?" Umi shook Chikane hard by her shoulder, trying her vest to wake the azure girl up.

"Mmmm…" Chikane slap away the poor girl's hand and turned to the other side; ignoring her pleas.

"…Please? Pretty please? Wake up~~~~~~" the cyan hair girl begged her desperately. "Please?"

"Ugh! What is it?!" Chikane gave waiting for the girl to get tired of it and get quiet. "What's so important?!"

Umi pointed nervously in the direction of her _futon_. There was a quite large spot in the middle of it. "That… I'm sorry. I had a nightmare and…" the little girl apologized sincerely, her face also red in embarrassment at the same time.

"Forget about it. Hurry up and get to the bathroom, I'll rush out to get you some temporary clothes. My clothes don't suit you and we'll need to go out later." Chikane calmly settled the situation as she rose unstably from her futon, ruffling her hair a little in the process. She went to her closet, searched a little and got her change of clothes.

"I'm really sorry." The girl apologized once again; her head down in a half bow, hoping that Chikane wasn't angry with her for what she had just done.

"Whatever." Chikane sounded like she didn't care. All she cared for was to finish this draggy and troublesome matter with the little girl and get her good night rest again. No-no. Maybe not really a good night's rest but a good afternoon nap after taking care of everything for the little girl.

Chikane finished changing out of her pajamas and she was on her way to the door when she heard a loud growling sound.

"Ehehe." The little girl sheepishly rubbed her stomach as she smiled. "Seems like I'm hungry."

Chikane didn't give the little girl a glance and just answered, "I'll get you some food on the way." She left right after saying her last sentence.

* * *

"I'm back. Are you done with your bath?" The azure girl shouted form the living room, as she went to the coffee table to place her shopping bags and relieve her muscles from the dreadful weight of them.

Umi came running out from the bathroom, naked. This made Chikane gape a little. "Yes!" she exclaimed energetically.

"Ugh… learn to act a little more graceful and know some shame, will you!" She rubbed her temples as she lectured.

"But we're both girls, aren't we?" the little girl shot her a little mischievous look as she purposely raise an eyebrow.

The sentence made Chikane go silent, unable to counter the little genius any further.

"Hurry and get changed. I'll get the table laid." She shot the nine year old a short and piercing look before she turned her back, ready to enter the kitchen and get the food ready on plates.

A few minutes later, Umi came running out to the living room, fully dressed, her hair still a little messy and wet.

"Comb your hair." Chikane had already laid the table and was waiting at her seat patiently.

"But there's no comb." The little girl replied as she climbed up the chair to take her seat. "Phew!" she gave a sighed of relief after settling herself comfortably on the chair.

Chikane rose from her chair when the girl settled down and disappeared into her room.

"Here." She returned with a comb in her hand. "Do it yourself."

"But it hurts."

Chikane couldn't help but twitch a little at the girl's stubbornness. "Stop complaining or you're out of here!" she snapped, her eyes wide open, sending the girl a chill down her spine.

The nine year old shot her her trademark puppy eyes and made the older girl sigh in distress.

"Fine. Stay still for a minute, I'll get you done in a minute or so." She gently started to comb the little's hair, little by little. Her touch was really gentle and motherly. This made the little girl think to herself _'She's actually kind on the inside, so why hide her kindness?'_

'This kid is driving me crazy!' Chikane thought at the same time. 'Everything she does and says opposes me totally! And she really annoys me somehow, with that pitiful face of hers.' The bad thoughts of that had been suppressed all long came rushing into her mind that very moment. 'Thank that she can gain others pity with that look of hers? No way. Humans are the most selfish and cruel race. They won't ever help you when you need the most help. All they do is give excuses, abandoning you and leaving you all alone. To suffer endlessly by yourself.' Subconsciously, she clenched her fists tightly on the girl's head.

"Ouch." The little girl moaned. "Onee-chan, it hurts."

The moaning of the girl in pain brought her back to reality "Ah… Sorry." She apologized not really sincere about it as her thoughts started to her away from reality again.

Suddenly, another voice was heard nearby. "Just accept it already." Chikane turned her head in the direction of the door. There she was; standing by the widely open wooden door of the run-down apartment, the other Shinigami, Makoto. Chikane shot her a cold glare, one that was also filled with killing intent.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong accepting the little girl's way of life, is there?" the brunette slipped into her house, appearing in front of the nine year-old a second later. "Hey there kid, want some candies?" she offered.

Umi immediately shot up from the wooden chair, almost pushing it and hitting the older girl behind her. But that didn't matter. After all, a Shinigami would not get hurt just because of something so insignificant. "Yes!" she stretched her palms out together, pushing them in the direction of Makoto's face.

The little girl made the brunette smile genuinely; her heart felt warmth from watching the pure, innocent little girl act honestly by her instincts. "Here." She placed some candies on the tiny palms, closing them softly with her gentle touch. She ruffled the nine year-old's head, making Chikane's previous efforts go down the drain.

Makoto stood up after the child ran to the couch and sat down, greedily munching down the candies she was just given despite not having her breakfast taken just yet. "You're one stubborn adult." She shrugged her shoulders before she continued. "I just don't get how you can be so hard headed. See? Even that kid knows that it's important to be honest." The brunette pointed, lecturing the azure girl with a superior tone.

"… Don't get full of yourself. I didn't allow you to enter but you entered. So you better not forget that you're in my territory now." Chikane threatened; her eyes full of killing intent now. She was really insulted by those words the brunette just said.

Makoto ignored the chilly atmosphere and the intense glare she was given. "Ahh… Before I forget, I saw someone pace up and down just below your apartment." This made the azure girl raise an eyebrow, her look turning curious. "Hmmm… Her hair colour's similar to mine though she has long hair. And she looks really gentle and kind. However, she seemed to be having trouble deciding whether or not to come up here. Is she someone you know?"

Chikane gave a 'tsk' before she shouted, her anger meter rising by the second. "Get her away from here!"

"Ho-ho? Is that how you ask for a favour?" she teased.

"You better not test my patience. Just seeing you is making me really want to give you a good beating for what you've done to me." Her fists were really tightly clenched, her fingernails probably already embedded deep in her palm's thin skin.

"Heh. Sorry to say but I'm not afraid of your threatening. I was just kind enough to let you know something and this is what I get? Fine then. I'll take you on." She got ready her battle stance, her weapon materializing.

"Stop!" the little girl who was sitting at the couch not long ago, now appeared between the two older girls. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Quarreling is bad!"

Chikane brought her cold gaze towards the nine year-old and this made her anger rise increasingly. "Don't interfere kid. Or you'll regret it." Blood was covering her fists, almost staining her clothes.

"Stop!" the little girl shouted again, her voice echoing the whole room and the windows were shaking.

"Huh?" Makoto blinked, slightly surprised at the power of her voice. "Impossible, could it be that this kid's not normal either?!"

"Keh. Damn it. How troublesome. I've got my hands full get taking care of myself and now that kid's a problem child? No kidding, get her out of here." Chikane's stern voice made the nine year-old and Makoto shiver a little; she's serious. "I don't care if you're going to throw her on the streets or what so ever. Get her out of my sight." The moment she finished her sentence, the windows that were quivering seconds ago shattered into pieces of fragments scattered all over the floor.

Makoto kept her weapon and got ready to suppress the little girl's power with her incantations as Chikane just stood still, her eyes currently closed. "At least help out a little, it's your house, not mine. I'm sure you'll be troubled if you're left with nowhere to go."

The azure girl gave a sigh before she released her tight fists, letting wound close up. It seemed like she had calm down, but that was not really true as the atmosphere around her didn't feel right. "Pin her down, I'll do the incantation." She ordered the brunette and slipped her hand into one of her pockets, taking out a choker.

"You're gonna use that?" the brunette turned to her, her eyes in disbelief. "I thought you really treasured that?"

Chikane ignored the brunette as she kneeled down to the wooden floor, her hands on the little girl's neck. "This may hurt a little but endure it for now." Right as she spoke certain foreign words and repeated them for the third time, the choker floated into the air for a few seconds before a bright blinding light came, enveloping the whole house.

"…You really overdid it. Saying it once was fine and you repeated it three times! Are you trying to kill the kid?!" Makoto glared at the azure girl, her arms wrapped around the currently unconscious child gently.

"Shut it. I had no choice. Her power is still developing and if we place a weak seal, she will overcome it soon or later." Chikane rose from her position, walking towards the big mess the unconscious child had made moments ago. She snapped her fingers two and the mess and cleared up. "It's better this way." The last sentence wasn't meant to be heard by anyone but her though the brunette was close enough to hear it.

"You're really not honest." She shook her head. "Learn from that kid and I'm sure you'll return to being the old you that you were years ago." Makoto brushed off the dust collected on her clothes and headed to the exit. "And about years ago, you're definitely misunderstanding something. I won't blame you for not remembering anything but I assure you that it's better for you to find the truth." Makoto said in a soft voice, hoping that her words would calm the azure girl's anger. "That girl," she paused as she walking to the railings outside the apartment to take a peek downstairs. "She's seems keen to help you from your misery. So, just accept that help already. It's painful for me to see you, who was once my best friend, in this current state."

"What do you know about me? You left me alone when I was suffering. You took all the glory for yourself and disappeared suddenly."

"Of course I know a lot about you. And that's really a misunderstanding. You'll know sooner or later if you seek the truth." Makoto finished off before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done I guess? The next chapter is under thinking progress. Lol. I'm not joking. I think of how the plot should progress as the story goes on. Don't blame my incompetent mind and enjoy reading the next chapters too.**


End file.
